capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Saturday Night Slam Masters
Saturday Night Slam Masters (Muscle Bomber in Japan) was a 1993 arcade game, which was ported to the SNES and Sega Genesis home consoles in 1994. It is the first game in the Slam Masters series. The game was updated and retitled "Muscle Bomber Duo"'' and followed by a sequel, ''Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II. The game features character designs by Tetsuo Hara, known for his work on the famous Fist of the North Star manga series''.'' Gameplay Saturday Night Slam Masters, along with Muscle Bomber Duo, is played like a traditional wrestling game, only it uses a view similar to that commonly used in the fighting game genre. Each character has a lifebar and have three buttons to push (an attack button, a jump button, and a pin button). Each character has also two special attacks to use in the game (one used normally outside of a grapple and one that is performed during a grapple, commonly known as a finisher). When an opponent's life is depleted, he must either be pinned for a three-count or forced to submit. Defeating all of the other wrestlers results in winning the championship belt, which must then be defended against the entire roster. Characters Story Professional wrestling experienced a sudden increase in popularity during the early 1980s, where many professional wrestling organizations were started all over the world. A severe rivalry existed among the organizations. In order to resolve this conflict, 8 organizations combined to form the Capcom Professional Wrestling Association (CPWA), led by Victor Ortega, the CPWA’s first champion. One day, Ortega suddenly vanished. He was considered to be the axis of the sport and his unexpected disappearance caused the CPWA to enter an age of confusion and disorder. The Blood Professional Wrestling Association (BPWA), a dark underground wrestling organization, chose to take advantage of this opportunity and began moving. With "Fighters of Muscle Bomber = Destiny" as the theme, the CPWA chief executives decided to hold a world tour called the “Crash Carnival,” to decide the new king of the CPWA. The gong that determines the new “Master of Muscle Bomber” is sounded… Muscle Bomber Duo Muscle Bomber Duo is a Japan-only update of Saturday Night Slam Masters. It was never ported to home consoles. "To decide who will enter the Team Battle Royal as Number One, the "Heat Up Scramble" is held! Which team will be titled the strongest?" Other than being a very minor upgrade (like some of the Street Fighter games revisions), Muscle Bomber Duo actually did feature some changes from the original game. Now, instead of walking into an opponent and automatically grabbing him, the player had to press the grapple button (previously known as the pin button) at the right moment. The player could either play the game with three other people, or with a CPU-controlled partner against another team. Credits Arcade Version Staff Masters Planning: Tomy, Saddy, koguma Object: Mount-S, Ikusan Z, Q;clever, Imomushi, KAZZ.1st, YORiO, Tom, Chama©, Rikagon Scroll: Buppo, Okachan, Taka Program: H.M.D., B・I・N, Shaver, Semari!, Yu BONO Sound Des,: T'Yomage, Toshi, Syun, Kiyo, Nobu Assist: Eripon, Ball-Boy, Yuusuke, Chin, Go, Iwai, Tetsuya., Tenman, Vlad T. Special Thanks: Kihaji, Poo, Akiman, Nin, K-Man, Meshi, All Capcom Staff, and *'USA Support:' DJames "Mon", Alex J., Dr. Dave W. SNES Version Masters *Though credit lists don't exist for these versions, the default Ranking Display table does credit some of the game's staff: Single Match *Champ 100000 YLM *1st 95000 HIG *2th 90000 CHP *3th 85000 BMB *4th 80000 ROC *5th 75000 KAM *6th 70000 YOS *7th 65000 YAM *8th 60000 HMD *9th 55000 RAI *10th 50000 B.Z "Team" Battle Royal *Champ 100000 YKN *1st 95000 JAM *2th 90000 MIN *3th 85000 GEN *4th 80000 SAT *5th 75000 NAO *6th 70000 KIN *7th 65000 OMY *8th 60000 HMD *9th 55000 SCR *10th 50000 KAZ Genesis/Mega Drive Version Masters *Though credit lists don't exist for these versions, the default Ranking Display table does credit some of the game's staff: Single Match *Champ 100000 IXA *1st 95000 MAR *2th 90000 HAJ *3th 85000 SAT *4th 80000 CHO *5th 75000 SIN *6th 70000 IMA *7th 65000 KEN *8th 60000 STD *9th 55000 KRO *10th 50000 MEG Arcade Version Staff Duo Planning: Tomy, Saddy, koguma, Ari, Usagikun Object: Mount-S, Ikusan Z, Q;clever, Imomushi, KAZZ.1st, YORiO, Tom, Chama©, Rikagon Scroll: Buppo, Okachan, Taka Program: H.M.D., B・I・N, Shaver, Semari!, Yu BONO Sound Des,: T'Yomage, Toshi, Syun, Kiyo, Nobu Assist: Eripon, Ball-Boy, Yuusuke, Chin, Go, Iwai, Tetsuya., Tenman, Vlad T. Special Thanks: Kihaji, Poo, Akiman, Nin, K-Man, Meshi, All Capcom Staff, and *'USA Support:' Alex J., Dr. Dave W. Gallery Image:Slam_Masters_Jap_Manual_Art.png|Illustrations from the Super Famicom manual Image:HarryHicks.png|''Harry Hicks'' (Referee) Image:SNSMs GamePro Sept 93 A.png|GamePro Sept 93 issue pages 18-19 Image:SNSMs GamePro Sept 93 B.png|GamePro Sept 93 issue pages 20-21 Image:SNSMs GamePro Sept 93 C.png|GamePro Sept 93 issue page 22 Box Art Image:SMJapan.png|Slam Masters Japan Image:SMJapanPC.png|Slam Masters Japan PC Image:SMSNES.png|Slam Masters SNES Image:SMGenesis.png|Slam Masters Genesis Advertising and Merchandise Image:SMFlyer.png|Slam Masters Arcade Image:MBDFlyer.png|Muscle Bomber Duo Arcade Image:SNSMPlushSet.png|Plush set External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Hardcore Gaming 101 article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Slam Masters Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:SNES Games Category:1994 video games